Letter to Weird Witch
by opaque-girl
Summary: One shot. Everyday, when she was going to her potions class, Malfoy would stop her and tease her like there is no tomorrow, making her late for her potion class, which would result into a detention by Snape. Then how can she fall for him?


Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine.

A/N: One shot. It▓s not that bad. Please do read. I know this is quick and everything is happening too fast but this is a 1 shot. Sorry I suck at descriptions.

Summary: One shot. Everyday, when she was going from her transfiguration class to her potions class, Malfoy would stop her and tease her like there is no tomorrow, making her late for her potion class, which would result into a detention by Snape supervised by none other then Malfoy himself. Then how can she fall for him?

---------------

For the past few months my friends and I have been teased by a group of older guys at school. One of them, X likes to tease me more than the others. Naturally I got angry and told all my girlfriends he was a jerk.  
Now, I guess, because I talk about him so much, all my friends think I like him, and they are teasing me about it. I told them it▓s not true... but the problem is, it really is true. I don▓t understand it! Somewhere along the line i must have started liking him. What's really strange is, we both have bad tempers, so we end up quarreling almost all the time. Still, I can▓t stop thinking about him. What should I do?  
Anonymous Admirer, Hogwart▓s

You have just demonstrated the think line between love and hate. Sometimes teasing can turn into flirtation without the players realizing it. This is what happened to you and X-and it isn't all that strange. You probably enjoy the attention and the challenge that this older, hot-tempered guy presents.  
You might feel strange about admitting your new crush to your friends, but since they already suspect it, they'll probably get over the shock pretty fast. The real problem is deciding whether to pursue a relationship with someone who always keep you arguing. Consider what your conversations are really like. Is this constant quarreling really good-natured, flirtatious bickering? Or do you two have knock-down-drag-out fights? If you'll always be at odds, you probably shouldn▓t pursue the relationship. You don▓t want to always be angry with your significant other. But if it▓s just silliness, go for it.  
Feel confident knowing that he's already singled you out. That▓s a good sign.

Cheers,  
Weird Witch

Well this witch is really weird. Ginvera Weasely thought, putting down the Quibbler. She was confused and nobody could help her.

-- Flashback --

"Aha look Zabini. What we have here. The smallest, or rather the baby weasel." Malfoy sniggered.

"Look what we have Laura. The dirtiest Slytherin." Ginny replied back, not missing a beat.

"Zabini, pinch me. Am I dreaming? The smallest Weasely actually has a tongue. Since when did you learn to speak weasel?"

"Since u learned Ferret Boy."

"Oh, ferret boy. Looks like u want to get better in Potters Books. Pity that he would never see you more then a baby." He smirked.

"Malfoy don▓t you have something better to do?" She asked. This is was now a normal event for her. Everyday, when she was going from her transfiguration class to her potions class, Malfoy would stop her and tease her like there is no tomorrow, making her late for her potion class, which would result into a detention by Snape supervised by none other then Malfoy himself. Yes, talk about bad luck.

"No I don▓t weasel." He replied back, stepping more close to her. She could smell his strong Roxen perfume, could feel his hot breath on her neck, and could feel his gaze moving from her one part to another. Her chocolate brown eyes met his silver ones. She closed her eyes. She felt him removing the strand of her hair from her eyes.

"Malfoy, please." She heard herself beg.

She felt him move away from her. And when she opened her eyes, he was gone.

---------------------------------

That was the last time he had teased her. It was four days now. He didn▓t came to supervise her detention that day either. Whenever she was sitting and eating in the great hall with Laura, Luna and Colin, she could feel herself shivering under his gaze. She knew that two sets of eyes were always following her around. She just didn▓t know why.

"Laura, I miss him. I don▓t know why, but I miss him. I don▓t know why, but I want him to tease me, to stop me when I▓m going to my potions class, to supervise my detention. Am I making any sense?" She asked, looking around from Laura to Luna, both of who had the mischievous smile on their faces.

"Ginny dear, you are perfectly making sense. We already know all this." Luna smiled, returning back to her dreamy sense again.

"I told you so." Laura just smiled and went back to reading her quibbler.

"But Laura why why why him? Why do I like him? I don▓t understand. And would he like me ever? Even if he has converted to the good side, am I good enough in his dictionary?" She was confused. She knew that Laura and Luna were definitely not the best people to ask for advice but right now she needed some strong advice and the weird witch definitely did not count as one.

"Ginny the weird witch has given you the right advice. So just take a deep breath and follow it." Laura replied, not looking up from the quibbler.

"You know? How do you know that letter to the weird witch was mine? Are two like mind readers or something?" She was shocked. She looked from Laura to Luna both of whom were smiling.

"Not really, but it seemed obvious Ginny. First of all the language was totally yours. Secondly we all know whats happening between you and Malfoy right?" Laura replied winking at Luna.

"You two are totally too much. Well now that you know the situation, can you please also tell me what to do?"

"Well Ginny I don▓t know what you should do but i think you should decide fast, because if i am not wrong, Malfoy is coming this way." Luna said, pointing towards the door.

"Oh my god! Does he also know its me who wrote the letter? Does he know my feelings for him also?" She closed her eyes, fearing that if she would open them, she would see her worst nightmare.

"Weasely. Just the person i wanted to see today." Ginny opened her eyes and found herself staring into the mysterious eyes of none other then Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want ferret boy?" She asked getting up, trying to hide her true feelings.

"I want something important from you and for that you will have to come with me." He replied, moving closer to her as he spoke.

They walked through staircases, secret walls, passages and finally they arrived at their destination. Draco's own room.

Draco said the password and they both entered the room. Ginny must admit she was impressed. The room was huge and decorated in slytherin colors, silver and green. However, to her suprise she saw that Draco's bed sheets were of Griffindor colors.

Seeing Ginny staring at his room, in awe, he smirked.

"Impressed weasel?"

"Not at all Malfoy. On the contrary I am shocked." She said, copying his famous smirk.

"Now what shocks the little weasel? Did u just spot a mudblood hair in my room or something?" He smirked back.

"No. I spotted Griffindor color bed sheets. Now Malfoy, since when have you liked Griffindor colors?" She asked, taking a step closer to him.

"Never weasel. A Malfoy never changed. The houseelves probably made a mistake." He replied back curtly.

"So what was the important thing u wanted to tell me."

"Rather I wanted to give you something."

"What?" Ginny asked, suprised.

"Your Quill. You left it in the dentition room last time and i happened to have found it." He said, handing her a quill back.

All the curiosity in Ginny died as she took back her quill. She had thought that maybe, just maybe, he also liked her. Oh god! How could she have thought that? Had she lost it? Malfoy like her. Never! It was just a stupid quill.

"Were you expecting more Weasely?" He smirked, seeing the upset look on her face.

And at that moment Ginny, for the first time in her life, knew what she had to do AND what she wanted to do.

She moved forward towards him, and whispered in his ear, "Maybe i was" and putted her mouth on top of his. For 1 second, he was shocked and did not responded but then he started moving his mouth over hers. Her soft breath was released in his mouth in a gentle sigh. He touched the tip of his tongue to her lips and she opened wider. Her own tongue came forward to touch his and he thought he would die from the pleasure of the soft, tentative touch. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her tightly, kissing, suckling at her mouth, becoming greedy, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and sucking at hers.

- END -

A/N : I think this was the perfect way to end it but i mite write the epilogue! However, till den please do leave a review, whether good or bad, I want to know how I did. 


End file.
